gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Messi1983/Archive 7
Locking down promotions Hey Dan, what do you think of maybe locking down the Promotion page, since we have 3 b-crats, 4 administrators and 8 patrollers? I don't think we need any more staff. BTW I locked the promotions page so that no one filed a "if they're thinking of stopping promotions I better apply right now" promotion request, but if we decide not to do that we can just unprotect. Jeff (talk| ) 20:32, March 24, 2013 (UTC) : I wanted to be the last patroller to become admin before this happened, but if it is alright to do this, I won't preveil. : Mr. T. (talk) 22:16, March 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Dan, Joshua is back again, he vanalize Mikey's talk page and could go after yours Jeff's, Tom's and Ilan's, just giving you the heads up. Cloudkit01 (talk) 03:44, March 25, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Promotion Page locked up I want to be promoted soon, too. If I would be a new admin, Ilan could become a new b-crat. Will you unlock the page if I decide to make a request, please? ''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' ''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 12:09, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :Haha thanks :). Tom Talk 21:34, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi there I just launched this new wiki for a PS4 driving game, do you have any advice for creating a successful wiki? I've been taking some inspiration from this wiki, but I'm afraid I might not do the game justice. JBanton (Talk | ) 17:51, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Affliates/Social Media Hey Dan, my name is Doug from Wikia's Community Development Team! I'm stopping by to talk to you about a potential affliate program for the GTA Wiki. Affliates can help spread the amount of visiters to your site. You could partner with other wikis (internal or external) to help bridge traffic. You'll have an icon like thison outside sites, while you'd host a page to host icons from other sites. Would you like to get a program like this up and running? Also, we've created an official Twitter account for the wiki, updating wth contents of the wiki or game news. Our team will be updating these frequently and would love to have your support. Any way you'd like to contribute to these accounts? Know any other admins who'd be interested? We'd love to pull a Twitter feed of the account onto your mainpage somewhere if that is alright with you. Thanks, let me know your thoughts on these things. Appreciate it! Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:35, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Nice opportunity Hey Dan, don't wanna get nosy, but I just read what Doug said, and it looks to me like a nice opportunity to get the GTA Wiki more popular! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:17, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey Dan, I made a "legitimate use alternate account" to use in the chatrooms (User:McJeff Chat). Basically I turn on Google Chrome and use it to chat while using Firefox to keep using this account. So anyway if you want to talk and catch me while I'm online, lemme know and we'll catch up on things realtime. Jeff (talk| ) 07:00, April 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey Dan, I'm sorry , I know it was stupid, dumb, and idiotic thing for me to do that, but I didn't start the fight first, Tony was the one who started by calling me a bastard when he first came onto chat when I was away, I blocked him for that, but I felt bad for him. So I unbanned him, but when he started again by telling Zaibatsu to shut up, I banned him for that, so I told him if he wants to be unbanned, he has to apologize to Zaibatsu for telling him to shut up, I have proof of him being banned from chat in the other wiki. I know it's not your business to be in other wikis, but I want to show you proof, if you don't me show you proof, I'll understand. As I said, I'm really really sorry for abusing my power as chat moderator Dan, I promise that I won't do that again. Cloudkit01 (talk) 14:37, April 14, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 PerseusDude's Attitude Hi Messi. I don't like PerseusDude's attitude. He insulted Tony for writing his opinion on this blog post. "September 17 2013 is the release date. Rockstar confirmed it already, go to your local Game-Stop and see for yourself. Dumb news blogs''' are making a story about fake delays for nothing..." "''If they delay GTA V, it's for a good reason. They might be adding more details, rendering out unwanted glitches, and perfecting our gaming experiance. '''''Please stop whining, mate. The world doesn't owe you something you didn't know existed 8 months ago. Non-contributing Zeros..." Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''